So This Is Goodbye
by tonkylonks
Summary: Quinn finds out that Hermione is planning to leave with Ron and Harry after the wedding.


'Well when?'

'I don't know exactly but we think... Well it could be... I...'

'Just spit it out Hermione!' Quinn yelled, running her hand through her hair.

'T-tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Quinn asked, her tone disbelieving.

'I don't know for sure, we're staying for the wedding but after...'

Hermione choked back a sob as she saw her girlfriend's eyes begin to tear up.

They both knew this day was coming, the day when Hermione would have to leave in search of the horcruxes, but it had never seemed real, until right now.

'When will you be back?' Quinn asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

'I don't know...'

'But you will be coming back.' Quinn stated, making it clear that it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Hermione was coming back to her. She had to.

'I will always come back to you.' Hermione whispered, her voice cracking as she did so.

Quinn could no longer fight the tears threatening to spill down her face as she thought of her girlfriend leaving to do god knows what, god knows where. She felt utterly defeated; she knew this time she couldn't protect her. She couldn't follow her. She wasn't even allowed to know exactly what she was doing.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' Hermione's voice was full of honesty as she cupped Quinn's cheek, looking deep into the blonde's eyes to assure her that she was telling the truth.

Quinn only responded with a devastating kiss, causing Hermione to stumble slightly as their lips made contact. She felt herself whimper into the blonde's mouth as her back met the wall, causing Quinn to smile.

Quinn tried to push all of her fears, all of her anxieties, out of her mind as she concentrated on her girlfriend. She lost herself in her touch, her taste, her smell. Her mind began to clear of all of the pain she formally felt as she let herself be consumed by Hermione.

As Hermione let out a low moan Quinn felt her stomach clench. The noise seemed to travel through her body, igniting something that Quinn didn't even know existed. A feeling she'd never experienced before.

Her eyes snapped open to look at the brunette. Her eyes were no longer the hazel they usually were, instead they were almost black. Black with desire, black with passion, black with want.

Hermione was a little taken aback by Quinn's gaze; it was so intense. She felt like Quinn was looking straight into her soul, looking past all of her worries and all of the barriers she'd carefully set up and right into her heart. She watched as Quinn raked her eyes up and down her body, feeling slightly vulnerable as the blonde all but devoured her with her eyes.

Quinn took in the sight of her girlfriend breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she leaned against the bedroom wall. The light from the moon was creeping gently into the room, casting an angelic glow over Hermione's features. She took in everything: her mussed up hair, her sparkling eyes, her flushed cheeks, her cute little nose, her full delicious, intoxicating lips. Her gaze travelled down as she took in Hermione's long slender neck that was practically begging to be devoured. Her eyes lingered on Hermione's heaving chest as she watched her breasts strain against the vest top Hermione was wearing for bed. The hint of cleavage was driving Quinn mad. As the sight entered her eyes and registered somewhere lower down in Quinn's body, she thanked God for blessing her girlfriend in the boob department. Her hungry gaze continued down to the small expanse of milky white skin that was showing between the hem on Hermione's top and the band of her shorts. Quinn bit her lip as her eyes travelled down Hermione's deceptively long legs.

'Beautiful.' She whispered, causing Hermione to blush and look down.

Seeing this Quinn placed her finger underneath Hermione's chin and slowly pushed until their eyes met.

'You are stunning Hermione, I mean it.' She husked leaning forward to press a small kiss to the girl's forehead. She peppered kisses down to her cheek and then around to her ear before gently taking Hermione's earlobe into her mouth and biting playfully. This earned a gasp from the brunette who then tangled her hands in Quinn's blonde locks, pulling her down into her.

'Show me.'

The simple request made Quinn's eyes roll back into her head. She placed her hands either side of Hermione's head on the wall to hold herself up.

'Are you sure?'

'Quinn I'm leaving tomorrow, I need you now.' Hermione husked into Quinn's ear, teasing a strangled moan out of the blonde. 'Shh, don't wake anybody.' Hermione warned, cautious of the house full of people around them. She did not want to have to explain the noises coming out of their room to Molly in the morning.

Quinn nodded in response, not trusting her voice. She started by placing a soft kiss on Hermione's right cheek before kissing her lips. The kiss was soft and slow but with an underlying hint of hunger, a promise of things to come.

Quinn deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Hermione's plump bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Hermione opened their mouth and their tongues met in a languid kiss, slowly building in heat.

Quinn let her hands start to roam up Hermione's jacket covered arms. Her fingers brushed all the way up Hermione's arms, to her collar bone where she gently traced the outline of the protruding bone. One hand moved to slide around Hermione's neck, softly cupping it while the other continued its journey down her body.

Hermione gasped as she felt Quinn's hand skim her breast. The frustration in her grew as the hand then continued its journey before stopping to rest on her stomach. These frustrations were forgotten as she felt Quinn's other hand travel down to grab her bum with a cheeky squeeze. She chuckled at this, burying her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

Slowly, Quinn moved her hand underneath Hermione's top, caressing the soft skin she found there. Her hand moved slowly up to the other girl's ribs leaving a trail of fire on Hermione's skin wherever she touched.

Removing both of her hands she slowly began to take off Hermione's jacket, sliding it down Hermione's arms until it was completely off. Without breaking eye contact from the brunette Quinn took the jacket in one hand and threw it across the room. She rid herself of her hoodie, pulling it over her head and throwing it in the same direction as Hermione's.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as, little by little, more of Quinn's taut stomach was displayed as she took off her hoodie. She had the overwhelming urge to taste the beautiful skin that was on display. Just as Quinn had removed the garment from her body Hermione moved forward and kneeled down in front of the blonde. She placed kisses to the exposed flesh, her hand disappearing underneath the back of Quinn's old track t-shirt. She slowly started to stand up, her hands bringing Quinn's top with her, revealing more and more of Quinn's flat stomach. The stomach that made Hermione moan every time she saw it.

The top followed the same fate as Quinn's hoodie and lay forgotten somewhere in the room. Hermione allowed her eyes to roam hungrily over the newly exposed flesh of her girlfriend. She hungrily took in Quinn's ample cleavage, her eyes devouring the scene before her. She'd seen Quinn when their kissing sessions became more heated and she'd pushed Quinn's top up to get to the flesh beneath but she'd never seen her like this. She needed to see more. She needed to explore.

Quinn however was losing patience. Her breathing was now coming in short, heavy bursts as she watched Hermione devour her body with her eyes. She longed to feel Hermione's hands on her flesh. She wanted to - no _needed _to touch her girlfriend. She needed to feel her. She needed to taste and smell her. She needed to hold her as she came undone. She needed her.

'Hermione, please... I need... I need you to...' Quinn pleaded, causing Hermione's eyes to snap up.

'What baby, what do you need?' Hermione cooed as she moved closer to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist.

'I need you to touch me. I need you to make me scream your name. I just need you.'

Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the confession and she wasted no time in pushing Quinn back towards the bed.

Quinn felt the bed hit the back of her knees, causing her to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing her level with Hermione's stomach. She hitched Hermione's top up with both of her hands before leaning in and placing kisses on Hermione's stomach. She licked her way to Hermione's hip bone, nipping gently at the bone, drawing a little squeak from the other girl.

Hermione's top was quickly discarded after this. Quinn's jaw nearly dropped as she discovered that Hermione wasn't wearing a bra. Her mouth began to water at the sight before her. Hands roamed over the new expanse of skin, coming to a stop just underneath Hermione's breasts. This hesitation caused Hermione to groan in frustration, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

Moving her hands slightly she cupped Hermione's breasts, earning a contented sigh from her girlfriend. Growing bolder in her actions Quinn flicked her thumbs over Hermione's nipples, watching in amazement as they both stood to attention at her touch. She teased the girl for a minute, rubbing the base of her thumb over Hermione's nipples.

She couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend, her head thrown back, eyes closed, chest heaving. As her eyes travelled down to the girl's breasts she decided that she could wait no longer. Lunging forwards she captured one of the nipples in her mouth.

When Quinn latched her mouth onto Hermione's breast, the brunette had to fight to hold back a moan. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before. The way Quinn was expertly moving her tongue and fingers made Hermione's mind cloud over and an electric heat shoot down between her legs. As Quinn gently bit down Hermione's knees buckled.

'Quinn, I... I can't...' She breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Luckily Quinn seemed to understand and she moved into the middle of the bed, pulling the brunette down with her. With an expert manoeuvre she found herself on top of Hermione. She looked down at her panting girlfriend, her lips bruised, her breasts heaving, her legs open, and decided she'd never seen anything as sexy.

'God you look so good right now. I want you so bad.'

'Well take me; I'm yours.' Hermione breathed out, placing her hand on Quinn's cheek.

This triggered something in Quinn's mind. The way Hermione was looking at her sent a rush of wetness between her legs and she decided she couldn't wait another minute. Her hands found the top of Hermione's shorts and she gave them a tug, rolling them slowly down Hermione's long legs before throwing them across the room.

Hermione had never felt more exposed in her entire life. She'd never been this vulnerable, not even with Quinn. But the way Quinn was looking at her, like she was some sort of goddess or some kind of delicious meal made her heart explode. She never understood what Quinn saw in her but right now she really wasn't complaining. As Quinn pulled her shorts off she couldn't help the blush that started at her cheeks, spreading down to her chest.

Quinn started at Hermione's ankles, slowly kissing up Hermione's legs to the inside of her thigh, placing small bites here and there as she got closer and closer to Hermione's centre. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she could smell Hermione. Quinn began to wonder if Hermione smelled this good, what did she taste like...

Hermione couldn't control the moan that left her mouth when Quinn placed a kiss to Hermione's centre, over her underwear. She needed more.

'Quinn...'

As soon as Quinn heard the plea she wasted no time in ridding the brunette of her underwear, pulling them down her legs with a little help from Hermione, who lifted her hips up off the bed.

When Quinn settled back down in between Hermione's legs she cast one last look up to the brunette, silently asking for permission. Their eyes locked for a minute, causing both girls' hearts to jump at the intensity of the gaze. Slowly Hermione nodded, deciding to finally let go.

This was all Quinn needed. Slowly she leaned forward, moaning as Hermione spread her legs for her. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and slowly licked the entire length of Hermione, drawing a long, low moan from the girl.

Spurred on by the noises Hermione was making, Quinn picked up the pace of her movements. She alternated between long strokes and quick, short ones, slowly driving Hermione mad. After a few minutes of teasing, Quinn finally used the tip of her tongue to draw circles around Hermione's throbbing clit, being careful not to make contact with the sensitive bud, teasing her girlfriend; she wanted to draw this out, she didn't want this to be a quick thing. She wanted to worship Hermione, show her how much she loved her.

Her hands made their way up to Hermione's stomach where they drew small circles over the flesh. Quinn smiled as she felt Hermione grab one of her hands, holding it tight. She gave her hand a little squeeze, silently asking if she was ok. Hermione responded with a breathy moan that made Quinn whimper.

After what seemed like an age, to Hermione at least, Quinn wrapper her lips around the bud, sucking lightly on it. Hermione felt her toes curl at the pleasure. She could feel a strange pressure building in the pit of her stomach, working its way up through her body. Her thighs began to tremble as Quinn flicked her tongue over and over her clit. Her hips bucked up trying desperately to feel more of Quinn where she needed it most.

Quinn steadied Hermione's hips with her hands, placing her arms underneath her things and holding her close. As Hermione moaned out her name Quinn knew she was close. She recognised the signs: the panting, the trembling, the thrashing.

Much to Hermione's protest, Quinn removed herself from between Hermione's legs and crawled up her body until they were face to face.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to look at Quinn in confusion. She was almost there, she was so close... However the grin that Quinn was wearing caused a rush of wetness between her legs; it was devious.

'Don't worry, I'm not done yet.' Quinn whispered into Hermione's ear as her hand trailed its way, painfully slowly, down Hermione's stomach to her centre.

'Are you ready baby?' Quinn husked, leaning back to look at Hermione.

Hermione's hips bucked as she felt Quinn's fingers begin to tease her throbbing clit. Her brain took a moment to register that Quinn had actually spoken.

She answered only with a nod, unable to speak for fear of letting out the loud moan she'd been suppressing for the past few minutes.

When Quinn continued to tease her mercilessly Hermione searched for her eyes in confusion, letting out a frustrated moan.

'Quinn...'

'Hermione?'

'Please...'

'Please what baby? What do you want?' The blonde asked, breathing onto Hermione's ear and causing her to shiver.

'I want you to...' Hermione's sentence was interrupted by Quinn teasing her entrance with her finger before making its way back up to her clit.

'Jesus Quinn! Fuck me.' Hermione breathed out, her voice husky/

Hearing Hermione swear caused Quinn to let out a moan of her own.

Slowly she moved her finger to Hermione's entrance. She teased it for a few seconds before slowly slipping it in.

Simultaneously, both girls let out a moan at the contact. Quinn couldn't believe how tight and warm Hermione felt around her. She slowly began to pump her finger in and out of the girl, allowing her time to adjust to Quinn.

When Hermione breathlessly asked for more Quinn was happy to oblige. She coated her index finger in Hermione's wetness before slowly pushing her two fingers in.

She stilled for a second until Hermione nodded, giving her permission to continue.

She started a slow pace, pumping her fingers in and out of Hermione. With her other hand she cupped Hermione's cheek, slowly brushing it with her thumb.

Hermione whimpered, her head thrashing from side to side as the warmth in her stomach slowly began to spread through her body, to her fingers and toes like a jolt of electricity.

'Shh.' Quinn whispered into her ear, before covering Hermione's mouth with her own to stifle the string of moans now leaving Hermione's mouth.

'Come for me baby.' Quinn cooed into Hermione's ear, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear as she did so.

This request along with a perfectly timed flick of her thumb over Hermione's clit caused the young girl to come undone in Quinn's arms.

'Jesus Christ, Quinn! Fuck!' Hermione gasped as she felt the pressure inside of her explode. She felt Quinn's mouth cover her own, swallowing the moans she knew she should be trying to control but just couldn't.

She'd never felt like this before.

She felt so light, so happy and so free. She felt loved. It was like no feeling she'd ever had. All she knew right there and then was her and Quinn. Her eyes slammed shut as the first wave ripped through her. All she could see was white stars exploding behind her eyelids as Quinn worked her down from her high.

'Beautiful.' The small whisper broke through her haze as the last wave ran through her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Quinn gazing down at her lovingly, stroking her cheek. In that moment she swore she'd never felt as loved. This was perfection.

She moaned as Quinn pulled her fingers out, placing them instead in her mouth, savouring every last drop of Hermione.

'That was...' Hermione couldn't finish her sentence and instead opted to kiss Quinn, putting all of her emotion into the kiss.

'It was...' Quinn agreed, grinning as she pulled back from the kiss.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to drift shut, the physical and emotional experience tiring her out.

Quinn watched her girlfriend trying to fight the sleep that was threatening to take over her with a fond smile.

'Shh, go to sleep.' She whispered, laying down next to her and placing her head into the crook of Hermione's neck.

'What about you?'

'We'll get to that when you come back.' Hermione smiled and nodded, allowing her eyes to close.

'I love you...' Quinn whispered, tightening her arms around the brunette's stomach.

'I love you too.' Hermione replied before sleep finally overcame her.


End file.
